Look at the Stars
by 7lights13darknesses
Summary: Dewey is relaxing out on the boat enjoying the night. Now if he could only remember where this song that keeps coming to his head came from. His brothers try to help but they may get their answer from an unexpected source. Before the start of the series.


**Hello Ducktales fandom. This is my first fan fic of Ducktales. I've had this idea of a little one shot for a while now. Like since I heard the lullaby from Della. Hope you enjoy. I do not own Ducktales. That belongs to disney.**

It's a beautiful night in Duckburg. The sky is clear and the stars and moon can be see clear as day.

On the house bout belonging to Donald Duck, one of his nephews, Dewey to be precise, can be heard humming a song outside on the deckk. His to brothers are inside in their shared room. He decided to relax by himself for a bit and look at the stars. Donald was in the kitchen.

Whenever Dewey happenes to be by himself he'll sometimes humm this song. The weird thing is that he doesn't actually know the song. He's never been able to think of or find a title, he can't think of any of the lyrics, if it has any, he just knows part if the tune. But he feel likes he should know more of it.

He couldn't explain why but he knew this song was something special. That's why he's making sure he doesn't forget what he does know if it.

"Why can't I remember this song. If I remember the tune I must if heard a lot at one point. Probably when I was little...I wonder if Uncle Donald may know it?" He asked himself thinking he could go ask his uncle.

Apparently fate had other plans for him that night.

"Ask him what?" Louie, the youngest triplet and brother to Dewey, asked.

"Ahhhh! Louie i thought i told you to stop sneaking up on me like that!?" Dewey said to his brother. Calming down he saw that his other brother, Huey, was behind Louie.

"You did. And I think I told you no promises." Louie joked.

"What are you even doing out here? Your not usually one to stay outside this late. Although it is a beautiful night. Could probably find some star constlations." Huey said looking at the stars.

"Umm..i could ask you the same thing?" Dewey tried.

"Came out to check on you. See not so hard so you next." Louie said staring right at Dewey.

"Nothing really. I'm just relaxing out here. Nothing suspicious." He said having an embarrassed look in his face. He didn't want them to know about the humming to himself. He thought it be embarrassing.

""You are not the best liar bro." Louie said shaking his head as if dissapointed. "I still have much to teach you." He said dramatically.

"Yeah yeah your very funny Louie." Dewey said now getting annoyed.

"Also what was that song you we're humming?" Huey asked.

"I wasn't humm-" Dewey started but saw the looks on his brothers faces and stopped. "Alright you got me. Truth his I don't actually know this song. I can't think of the lyrics a title nothing like that. I just know the music"

"It's possible it's a song you heard when we were ducklings. Stored away in your memories and it just comes to your head every now and then. Or even a sing you heard once but didn't give it a second thought but you still some what remember it. Maybe Uncle Donald sang it." Huey suggested.

"Oh please Uncle Donald couldn't sing to save his life." Louie commented. "How does the music go? Maybe we can figure it out together." He suggested.

"Why are you do interested?" Dewey asked.

"Eh. It's late and I got nothing better to do." Louie shrugged. So why don't you hum it?"

"Alright I'll try my best." Dewey said. He then hummed the song, or at least what he remembered of it. As he did Huey and Louie seemed to have looks of shock on them. There was also someone else listening trying not to be seen or heard.

"Wait, you remember that two?" Both brothers asked.

"You guys know it too?"

"About as much as you do apperently." Louie said.

"Same. Although I think I remember it beings a woman's voice. Not that, that helps." Huey said.

"Well we know now that it wasn't Uncle Donald for sure." Dewey joked. "So we all seem to now this song. Either of you remember anything else about it?" He asked.

The triplets thought for a moment in silence all three racking their brains.

"I got nothing. I recognize the music but barley remember even half of what you do Dewey." Louie said basically giving up. He seemed to be looking interest.

"Well...I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think it may have to do with the stars. The song especially comes to me when I'm outside at the night." Huey said.

"Now that you mention it I do the same thing." Dewey said. Louie just nodded his head.

"We still aren't really closer to figuring this out though." Huey pointed out looking at the night sky.

"Do-do you guys think it may have been...mom?" Dewey asked cautiously pulling out the photo he has of her. Their mom has always been a touchy subject. Especially around their uncle.

"W-what makes you say that?" Louie asked shocked that Dewey suggested that. Huey was the same.

"Well I mean we can't think of a title or lyrics, Huey remembers it being possible sung by a woman, and we're pretty sure we haven't heard this song since we were ducklings. Meaning it could have been a lullaby." Dewey said.

"You make a good point and i would agree with but Uncle Donald said mom disappeared before we we're even hatched." Huey said.

"We could ask Uncle Donald." Louie suggested. " Dewey shook his head.

"You know how he is when ever mom is brought up. He just stares of into space."

"Sometimes literally." Huey added.

"So we're just back at where we started then." Louie said. "Why are we making a big deal of this anyways? It's just a song."

"I don't know. I've just felt like that it's important. And that we should know it." Dewey said. Huey nodded and Louie didn't have a response.

"I guess you boys deserve to know." A new voice said staring the three brothers if only a little.

"Uncle Donald!? How long have you been standing there? Louie asked.

"Long enough. I came to see what you boys were doing and heard you talking. I didn't think you still remember that song." The boys were surprised at how gentle his voice sounded...fir it being Donald' s voice anyways. They never see him like this unless their…

All three looked at him full attention waiting for him to continue. "Dewey is actually right." He said slowly. "That song is a lullaby your mom sang to you before you were hatched." He sat down on the edge of the boat inviting his nephews to do the same. All three stayed quiet listening more than they ever had before.

"One time I recorded her singing the song. She thought it make a good family memory. And to tease your mom a little. She never did like singing in front of people. Believe it or not we liked to prank each other like you boys do." The boys could hear his voice falter knowing he was getting sad at the memories. All three were trying to decide if they should tell him he didn't have to say more but before they could he continued.

"After she...disappered, and you boys hatched I would play the song to help you sleep. None of you liked my singing so I would play the song on my phone, sometimes multiple times a night. You Dewey would always look for where the voice was coming from. It was like you knew it was your mother. I felt bad playing it sometimes but it helped calm you down. I think you boys were almost two before I had stopped playing it. By then you didn't really need any music to fall asleep with."

"D-do you still have the recording?" Dewey asked. Louie and Huey were thinking the same thing.

Donald nodded slowly. "It may have brought bad memories but I could never forgive myself if I got rid of it. And before ask yes I'll play it. It was suppose to be for you boys anyways." Their uncle said pulling out his phone. He selected a folder labeled Della's lullaby. And handed it to Dewey. Huey is on his right and Louie his left. It turns out to be a video.

It showed a woman rocking three eggs in an unfmiliar room. While they didn't know where they knew their mother and uncle lived in an actual house before Donald moved into the boat afrer their mother disappeared.

**"Okay it's going." **The unmistakable voice of Donald said in the recording behind the camera.

"**Okay. This is for you my baby boys." **Their mom, Della, said.

**"Look to the starrrs. My darling baby boys.**

**Life is strange and vast. Filled with wonders and joys. Face each new sun with eyes clears and true. Unafraid of the unknown. Because I'll face it all with youuuu."**

**"Love you boys." **Was the last thing said before the video ended. It wasn't even a minute long but to the three felt like it was an eternity.

All three boys had tears in their eyes Louie not even trying to hide it.

"Her voice is beatiful isn't?" Donald asked. They looked up to see he had tears but was still calm. "I'm sorry I never showed this before. I was trying to decide when or if I should." He said sheepishly.

None of them spoke not sure what to say...except for one thing.

"Thank you Uncle Donald." Dewey said wiping the tears away. He got off the edge and gave his uncle a hug. His brothers followed suite.

Donald wrapped them up in his feathers returning to hug. "Your welcome boys. Now it's getting late. I think it's time you go to bed." None of them rejected the idea of sleep sounding good to them.

The three went to their room with their uncle tucking them in.

"Goodnight boys." He said with a smile.

"Umm, Uncle Donald." Louie got his attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could you play the song again. These two want to here it again. He said pointing at his brothers. They decided to not reply to their brother's embarrassment.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Donald smiled has he played the video again. As the song played all three slowly started to fall asleep.

Normally the boys don't always have the same thoughts, or at least they deny it. But at the end of the video they all had the same thought at the same time as they went into dreamland.

**"Love you too mom."**

**So what do you guys think? Sorry if any of them seen off character. This is my first time writing them. Please fav, follow and review. Crtiism welcomed. And check out my other stories if you like.**


End file.
